


The Spy Who Choked Me

by Ian Flaming (apodcastinaqueertree)



Category: A Christmas Prince (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodcastinaqueertree/pseuds/Ian%20Flaming
Summary: Simon is a spy, using his allegedly strained relationship with the royal family to neutralize foreign and domestic threats.
Kudos: 1





	The Spy Who Choked Me

# The Spy Who Choked Me

A Simon Coxswell Film

By Ian Flaming, 2020

* * *


End file.
